Everyday with Sweetie
by saerusa
Summary: Karena pacaran setelah menikah doki-dokinya lebih terasa. Apalagi antara Gaara dan Hinata. Setiap hari rasanya seperti di surga milik berdua. For GHOST 2013. Gaara/Hinata AU.


**Everyday with Sweetie**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story of course belongs to me.**

**Standard warning applied **

**for GHOST 2013 :)**

* * *

[_**m**__o__**r**__n__**i**__n__**g**_]

Hinata membuka tirai jendela yang besar dan membiarkan udara segar masuk ke dalam kamar. Hari yang cerah untuk disyukuri dengan menjalankan aktivitas penuh semangat. Gaara masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, padahal Hinata sudah siap dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Mau aku buatkan apa, Gaara?"

Wajah Gaara yang manis sehabis bangun tidur bisa membuat Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri. Mencubit pipi suaminya, Hinata berbisik lembut. Gaara mengerang, memeluk pinggang Hinata yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Apa aja deh," kata Gaara dengan mata masih terpejam. Padahal Gaara lebih senang kalau Hinata masih gegulingan diatas ranjang. Gaara nantinya tidak akan kedinginan.

"Kalau aku buatkan kodok goreng berarti mau?" Hinata mencubit pipi Gaara lagi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Gaara memang mirip panda. Hinata jadi gemas sendiri.

"Nggak ah, itu haram hukumnya,"

"Aku buatin ayam goreng?"

Gaara menggumam sebentar.

"Halal apalagi buatan kamu... oke deh,"

Gaara melepas pelukannya, Hinata beranjak dari ranjang. Yah... Gaara sedikit tidak rela. Dia masih ingin memeluk Hinata.

"Sini dulu bentar,"

Hinata berbalik, Gaara sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Sini dulu,"

Gaara menarik lengan istrinya, memberi kecupan di dahi, hidung dan kedua pipinya lalu sentuhan terakhir di bibir istrinya. Nah, kalau begini Gaara jadi tenang.

"Buruan gih buat sarapan,"

Hinata memegangi pipinya, keluar kamar buru-buru dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan warna rambut suaminya.

* * *

[_**b**__e__**f**__o__**r**__e__**n**__o__**o**__n_]

Temari pakai acara ingin diperlakukan sebagai rekan bisnis segala. Rencananya, Temari akan membuat butik dibawah namanya. Gaara jadi repot sendiri. Dikiranya dia _android_ apa, bisa melakukan segala pekerjaan secara bersamaan. Gaara melihat ponselnya berkedip-kedip.

_Dimana? Aku kangen kamu Say._

Gaara diam-diam nyengir.

Sebuah pesan singkat diterima Hinata. Wanita muda itu duduk di salah satu sofa, lalu membukanya. Mereka membuka klinik kecil di depan

_Masih di kantor, Beb. Udah makan?_

_Belum, nih. Aku masak banyak spesial buat kamu, Say._

_Simpen aja Beb. Aku pulang nanti aku abisin. Hati-hati di klinik ya. Mwah._

_Sayang, kamu lucu deh, :*_

_Kamu juga :*_

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat balasan dari Gaara. Suaminya itu kalau lewat ponsel punya banyak _emoticon_ padahal wajahnya Gaara pada kenyataannya jarang berekspresi.

Lalu ada seorang ibu muda membawa anaknya yang sedang menangis masuk ke dalam klinik Hinata.

"Permisi, anak saya terkena demam tinggi sepertinya,"

"Mari bu, saya periksa dulu,"

* * *

[_**a**__f__**t**__e__**r**__n__**o**__on_]

Hafal benar dengan suara deru mobil Gaara, tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata membukakan pagar rumahnya. Mobil Gaara masuk ke dalam garasi.

"Mau makan dulu?" Hinata membantu Gaara melepaskan jas kerjanya, "Atau...?"

"Atau...?" Gaara nyengir.

"Maunya apa?" Hinata jadi ketularan sifat jahilnya dari Hanabi. Gaara mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, lagi.

Dua-duanya suka mencubit pipi pasangannya. Gemes katanya. Hinata bilang Gaara mirip panda. Gaara bilang Hinata mirip singa betina. Imut galak-galak gimana gitu. Akhirnya, Gaara memeluk istrinya supaya tidak ngambek lagi.

* * *

[_**n**__i__**g**__h__**t**_]

Pukul setengah sepuluh malam, keduanya sedang duduk berselonjor di sofa ruang tengah. Setoples kripik kentang ada dalam pelukan aman Hinata. Dalam pelukan Gaara ada Hinata yang bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Tidur aja gih," Gaara masih fokus dengan layar televisi berukuran 29 inchi. Tim Ramen versus Tim Tomat bertanding dan hasilnya masih seri walau sudah masuk seperempat final. Gaara jadi geregetan sendiri.

"Aku nggak ngantuk," kata Hinata sambil mengunyah kripiknya. "Mau nggak?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku mau kamu,"

"Oh oke," kata Hinata. Gaara tahu Hinata sudah ngelindur. Buktinya ditanya seperti itu tidak ada cubitan yang diterima oleh lengan Gaara. Biasanya kalau Gaara mulai menggoda, Hinata pasti sudah mencubit lengannya kecil.

"Tidur aja deh,"

"Aku cuman pingin nemenin Gaara-kun,"

* * *

[**b**e**f**o**r**e **s**l**e**e**p**]

"Gabisa tidur?"

Hinata mengangguk. Hanya tinggal lampu diatas nakas yang menyala. Wanita itu punya sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan, tapi dia malah merasa malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Say," panggil Hinata pelan. "Hmm?"

"Nanti panggil aku Bunda ya,"

"Oke, berarti kamu panggil aku Papa,"

"Kalau punya anak laki-laki mau namanya siapa?"

"Sasori," Gaara mengelus pipi Hinata, "Anak kedua namanya Akashi, yang ketiga namanya Misaki,"

Wah, perjuangan berat Hinata jadi istri Gaara! Pria Sabaku itu ingin punya anak tiga. Wajarlah, rumah sebesar ini kalau hanya punya dua tidak akan seru.

"Oh, aku tahu," Gaara menempelkan kening mereka, "Sebentar lagi rumah ini bakal jadi ramai,"

Hinata tersipu malu. Gaara peka, tidak perlu diberi banyak kode kalau Hinata sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka yang pertama.

"Alhamdulilah ya," Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Tidur cepetan. Besok kita jalan-jalan belanja perlengkapan bayi, oke?"

Hinata pun memeluk Gaara seerat yang ia bisa. Dan mereka pun terlelap dalam mimpi indah dan rasa syukur yang tak terhingga. Pacaran setelah menikah memang membuat rasa bahagia melingkupi keduanya berkali-kali lipat.

Iya, _doki-doki_nya lebih kerasa. Gaara dan Hinata gitu. Lebih suka sama ikatan yang pasti dan cinta abadi.

**FIN**

* * *

a/n: Oke semoga bisa ikutan nyumbang buat GHOST tahun ini yayy! Saya minta review kalian dong? hohoho ngebut bener buatnya! XDD masih ada hubungannya sama Getting Over You :D

**thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
